percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian Games 2/Jonathan Blackthorn
''Jonathan Blackthorn'' ''Challenge 1 - White Flames Aaron was not a nervous sort of guy, but even so, he didn't like being followed. Ever since Aaron had become Hade's top assasin he had learned to hone his senses such as his hearing and his smell. All to know if someone or something was following him. And thats exactly what the kid behind him was doing, following him. He recognised the kid from Camp. His name was Jonathan Blackthorn. Supposedly he was some kind of nut, going on about invisible creatures that killed his mother right in front of him. Still, the boy was skilled, not to mention that odd power to use white fire. But still, He was following him and Aaron couldn't have that, He had important things to get on with. Aaron looked around, the street they were on was deserted, no mortals in sight and not a car coming from anywhere. Perfect. Aaron turned and walked onto the bare street, the street lamps just flickering on. Aaron turned and looked at Jonathan, who had stopped as well "Bad move, following me" "Bad move finding me" Jonathan snapped his fingers and white flames sprang from his palm and he threw the ball of fire towards Aaron, Aaron jumped back, summoning up a wall of shadows, protecting him. He curled my fingers and let loose small daggers of shadows at Jonathan, who ducked and rolled, narrowly dodging the daggers. Aaron drew his stygian iron sword, Monachikos, and lunged at Jonathan, who drew his celestial bronze longsword, Uriel he called it, and deflected my blow, sparks showered as the blades met. "Why are you following me? I did nothing to you" Aaron said as they fought, shadows dancing around them both as they continued they're fight. "Cause i was sent here, dunno why, dunno by whom, all i was told was that i needed to find you...I think they want me to kill you" He said, summoning white fire and nearly burning Aaron on the spot. Aaron jumped back, the tendrils of shadows wrapped themselves around Jonathan's limbs, holding him back "I have no idea what your talking about Blackthorn. As far as i know no one wants me dead....except Hades i think" Jonathan snarled and started hacking at the tendrils with Uriel. As soon as he got his good arm free he summoned more fire, which extinguished the shadows that had surrounded him. Aaron looked around, nervous, if this fight went on then things were gonna get bad, real bad. Not just for him, for the mortals living around here, the damage would be real bad...people could die. "Listen, we need to stop this! the people living here will get hurt!" Jonathan wasn't listening, he was busy conjuring up more fire, soon his whole forearm was covered in it, his jacket wasn't even singeing, it must have been fire proof. "God damnit..." Aaron summoned more shadows, the tendrils of darkness spread out around them, ready to attack at Aaron's order. "Now now now now...hold on you two" Aaron and Jonathan froze then looked down the road, a man in a clean brown suit was standing there, he held a silver rod which two silver snakes were curled up on, they winked at them. "Hermes...." "You two fought quite well, haven't seen a good fight like that since Achilles versus Hector! and that was a good fight, blood, guts, drama...would have made a great tv show" He smiled at them. "Y-You...you were the one that sent me here...i recognise your voice..." Jonathan said, sheathing his sword. "Yep, I needed you two together so i could tell you the good news" "News?" Aaron asked, bewildered. "You two...are both going to compete in the Annual 2nd Olympian Games!" "......The Olympian what?" They both asked. Hermes stared at them and sighed "Demigods today....its a annual tournament that is held every year, its sort of new, Zeus trying to show off his favourite demigods in front of the other gods and goddesses, we have been watching you two and Persephone has decided to choose Aaron as her Champion" Suddenly, from behind a tree, a women in a slender white dress with striking black hair walked out, she smiled at Aaron "I hope you enjoy the games as much as i'll enjoy watching you compete in them" She then disappeared, Hermes chuckled "And as for Jonathan...well..." Jonathan stared but jumped when he saw someone down the road, Hephaesteus walked down the street in a blacksmith's apron and leather pants "Jonathan Blackthorn, your use of the White Fire is quite admirable, not even my cyclopses can wield it with such finesse, that is why i want you to join Aaron in the Olympian Games, enjoy yourself and remember to burn some monsters in my name" He then quickly disappeared in a puff of fire. Hermes coughed "Well that was nice wasn't it? of course it is up to you if you want to take part, you'll be up against other demigods, the best of the best" "The best of the...best?" They both said. "Yep, you'll be set on a set of quests, these quests are taken into account and you all have to score high points, the one with the highest points at the end of the games will receive the grand prize" "Whats the grand prize?" Jonathan asked. "Win and find out my friends....so...is it a yes?" They both looked at each other then looked back at Hermes "Absolutely, i can't wait to show the others what i can do" Jonathan said "Sure could be fun" Aaron said Challenge 2-Interview '''Hermes:' And we're back, next up is the only unclaimed demigod in the whole games, Jonathan Blackthorn! Aphrodite: 'Welcome to the show Jonathan '''Jonathan: '''Thanks for having me, i always thought this beautiful face was supposed to be on televison, what do you think? '''Hermes: ' So, to the questions, Jonathan, What do you think the best strategy for winning the games are? 'Jonathan: '''Easy, out shine everyone and get the most points. '''Hermes: '''You seem very sure of yourself, some of the competitors on the Games, are more powerful then even you. '''Jonathan: '''But can they shoot white fire from their hands? I thought not. '''Aphrodite: ' I do love a man who is confident, one time i met this college student who was so sure he'd ace every test, but the night we slept together he found he was late to the final, and- '''Hermes: Off topic Aphrodite So Jonathan, do you have a plan for the Games...or are you simply going to wing it? Jonathan: 'Hermes, where is the fun in a plan if it goes according to plan? its more exciting to go through life without a plan at all. '''Hermes: '''Well said, I must say you seem a bit over-confident...are you sure that is wise? '''Jonathan: '''Hermes, i am confident because i need to be, to win these games i need to keep it up that my confidence is greater then my own self-preservation. '''Aphrodite: '''How cunning, i like that...now final question, if you won Jonathan, who would the dedicate your victory to? '''Jonathan: ' My friends of course, Sebastien and Isabelle. '''Hermes: '''That is very sweet Jonathan, I wish you luck on your challenge. '''Jonathan: '''Thank you Hermes, stunning as ever Aphrodite '''Aphrodite: '''Wasn't he charming folks? Now we'll go a small break, then after we'll interview the next competitor, Victor Triumph! ''Luke 12346' '' '' Category:Luke 12346 Category:The Olympian Games